See you then
by Littleobsessed
Summary: This is the worst summary but after the events of the beautifully painful Twist and Shout, Castiel is chosen to be reborn as an angel with all his past memories perfectly intact. However Dean who was reincarnated had his memory wiped. I try to fit with the canon and Twist and Shout canon with this. I promise the story is better than the summary oh god.


_I love you._

 _Crash._

 _I love you -_

 _Crash._

 _I love –_

 _Crash._

 _See you then._

Dean shook himself awake; looking to the clock in yet another shitty motel room, still it's paradise considering he was in hell just weeks ago. He paused to think of his dream, one that he's been having practically every night since he clawed himself out of that damn grave. He was on a beach, sun not quite out but still bright enough to glisten across the waves, there was a man there tossing shells into the water, a great distance from Dean. He'd turn and shout something every so often, Dean couldn't fully make it out but it sounded like he was telling him that he loved him and he'd feel an immediate smile spreading across his face. The crash of waves were cutting off the man's somehow familiar voice. The whole dream felt familiar actually, that dark wind blown hair and crash of waves felt like a far away home to him. A shrink would probably tell him it's what he secretly wants; to have a normal life spent with someone he loved. But still he was getting some serious deja vu from these dreams, each one ending with a sort of promise whispered by who he assumed was the same man from the beach.

 _See you then._

He gripped the handprint on his shoulder.

* * *

Sparks flew all around the interior of the old barn now covered in warding, whoever- whatever this was clearly was more powerful than anything Sam, Dean or even Bobby and Rufus have ever hunted. Bobby and Dean shot at the strange man who seemed unaffected, still making his way towards Dean.

"Who are you." A mix of fear and confusion coursing through his body.

" I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Bright blue eyes piercing through Dean's green ones.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean stabbed the man in the trench coat directly in the chest.

* * *

Castiel, angel of the lord. As far as Dean knew he could not kill him, and at this point he did not want to.

It was so painless and easy with Cas. In no time they began to feel like family, they'd do anything for each other. In the words of Castiel, they had a profound bond. It was almost as if Cas had already known him for years, and he did. Castiel remembered everything, every detail about their past lives together just as if it had all happened yesterday. Even after being reborn as an angel, a loyal soldier to the lord; he rebelled for dean. Even after awakening so early in the span of the universe that he saw the earth itself being born. After millennia of fighting wars for heaven and humanity, Dean was still his darling. After all Castiel was never one for goodbyes.

* * *

Sometimes when Dean was sleeping he'd call out for Cas. He would say how much he missed him or ask if he was there. Calling out for him from his strange recurring dreams.

"Cas! Is that you? Turn around, let me see you."

Castiel looked down at the blonde man, sleeping. He didn't know what he thought would happen, what Dean meant. He continued listening to Dean's nightly calls.

"Cas come back!" There was worry and discomfort in this cry. "Why are you so far?" Dean was pleading now, Castiel already watching over him as he slept. Realization washed over him like the crashing waves of the ocean.

 _He's dreaming of the beach. Our beach._

 _Dean is dreaming of his past, our past. Maybe if he remembers these memories in his dreams… No._ Cas stopped himself, slowly backing away from the figure in that bed. Dean didn't remember; if he did he would have told Cas already. Those dreams must just be leftover… fragments of his past life. The angel sat down on the green patterned carpet, resting his forehead on his palms. It could never happen but right there on the floor of that motel room he couldn't help but wonder.

 _See you then._


End file.
